1. Field
The disclosure relates to communication technology, and particularly to a communication device, a receiving device, and a communication system for transmitting information in a daisy chain network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to transmit voltage values of a plurality of battery cells to a microcomputer, a communication interface is provided in each of the battery cells. A plurality of communication interfaces is serially connected, and each of the communication interfaces transfers the voltage values (refer to WO 11/043311 A, for example).
As a connection mode for transmitting voltage values of a plurality of battery cells to a microcomputer, there is a daisy chain connection. In the daisy chain connection, a plurality of communication interfaces is connected in an annular pattern like one ring. For example, a daisy chain connection starting from a management device returns to the management device as an ending point via a plurality of communication interfaces.
Consequently, in a communication interface located closer to the ending point, there is an increasing amount of information received from other communication interface and to be transferred, and a transfer amount is larger than that in a communication interface located closer to the starting point. Accordingly, power consumption in a communication interface located closer to the ending point is larger than that in a communication interface located closer to the starting point.